An Unusual Start
by Champbybirth
Summary: What happens when there is no starter left with the professor on the day when you are going to start your pokemon journey and you have to start with something that isn't pokemon at the moment… Meet Leo who has the same faith. And with a new terror rising, will he be able to face it with his unknown pokemon by his side. Read in to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I shouldn't start with a new story while my exams are just getting nearer each day but I just couldn't resist the urge to write this, lol!**

**So let me tell you something about this story,**

**Name: An Unusual Start!**

**Summary: What happens when there is no starter left with the professor on the day when you are going to start your pokemon journey and you have to start with something that isn't pokemon at the moment… Meet Leo who has the same faith. **

**Characters:**

**Leonardo Jayson (aka Leo) **

**Appearance: Auburn colored hair slightly inclined towards the color red, which are lengthened a little towards the left. His brown eyes have a tint of red in them while he stands at 5'7".**

**Personality: Determined, Peppy, don't like to hurt anyone and hates losing… (I hope this doesn't make him Mary-Sue)**

**Attire: Wears a half-red and half-black Tee differentiated by a single line crossing across the Tee with a type of pokeball similar to ash in the master quest series. He never wore a hat, as he never thought of it. His jeans are the same as that of ash. He also has his lucky wristband always around his forearm. **

**Region: Unova.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way. Satoshi and his team own it while I am just a fan of this franchisee and love to write about it… **

**But I do own the plot and the OC's.**

**In addition, all the characters in this story are fictional and bear no resemblance to any human dead or alive! **

**Now we start,**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The start without a starter…**

**Leo's Pov:**

"Finally today is the day, my adventure will start, my own journey!" I said to myself looking into the mirror, determined to make a new start. Yesterday I turned 16 and finally mom has allowed me to go on my own journey and today I get my first ever pokemon.

I took a shower and got into my new travelling clothes, took my packed bag, my pokegear, and my wristband as I ran down the flight of steps. As I ran, I heard a female voice calling out to me.

"Coming mom!" I replied as I went into the direction of the kitchen nearly hoping. I opened the door to see my mom arranging the breakfast on the table. She had her hair tucked back into a pony while she had her usual attire on, a pink top with a blue skirt. Sitting on my chair, I saw the table full of delicacies just waiting for me. Without any further wait, I hastily started consuming the food in front of me.

"Cool down bro!" A young voice from behind me called but I was too busy to look at who it was.

"Today is my day and I won't calm down, understood?" I said while galloping tons of food into my mouth. My little bro just sighed and sat beside me and started eating his noodles. I drank a glass full of orange juice and then got off the table.

"Mom I am ready to go, see yaa!" saying this I ran at full speed towards the lab. After running down some streets I came across a big building and from its door, there was this huge line of young guns probably waiting for their first pokemon.

"This is going to take a heck lot of time," I said and joined the line.

"So you are also here for your first pokemon, aren't you?" a young girl, just front of me, asked me. She looked the same age as mine and was just an inch shorter than I was. She had her hair open with a white cap on with a ring of yellow on it. She wore a yellow top and a white skirt as her small backpack went from her one shoulder and ended near her waist. She also had those sporty running shoes on.

"Yup! And what about you?" I replied and the girl nodded.

"I'm Leo, Leonardo."

"Oh that's a cool name, I'm Sabrina," she replied. There was a moment of silence and then she spoke again,

"Leo, have you decided which pokemon are you going to start with?"

"Actually no, and you?" I asked.

"Nope! However, we do have a wide range of choices. We can choose from any starter we want from any region. The professor has them all!" she replied with a smile. I did saw the eagerness in her eyes. I also wanted to start my adventure and I was all excited but her excitement was more like she had waited too long for it. I just smiled and waited as the queue moved forward slowly.

After a wait for an hour, there were just five of us queuing. And after more 5 minutes, only we both were left. But then the professor called both of us in the lab. I was confused why he called both of us in together but I did go and there stood a man in his fifties in a white lab coat, a blue tucked in shirt and in khaki pants. I had read about him. He was the younger cousin of Professor Juniper, the head professor in Unova who was in charge for giving away starters to young trainers.

"So you are Sabrina and you are Leo," he said as we nodded and he continued

"I'm Professor Cedar and you are probably here for your first pokemon. But to tell the truth, we three are in a trouble and I am not coming on a solution for this." We just stared at him, a little confused. Whatever the problem maybe but I had the feeling that it was somehow going to be bad, very bad. Finally, Sabrina broke the silence,

"What problem?"

"The problem is…" he started but then stopped, gulped and then said, "There are two of you and I have only one pokemon left also the next stock will take a few months to arrive." It took a moment for the meaning to sink in our minds and the moment it did, we cried out,

"What!" He surely had expected this but it was not his fault.

"Darn, I waited for this moment from the time of my birth and it has just slipped from me," Sabrina said as her head went down. There was no more the look that I saw an hour ago. In its place there was a sad look, her eyes looked like there was no hope, no faith, she had given off her dream and this I couldn't bear. She went and sat on a bench a little away from the place she was standing. I did want to become a trainer and travel the world but that look was just unbearable and I couldn't stop but say,

"Professor, how much time it will take for the new stock?" I asked.

"It will at the least, take five months more coz the shipping is too low in here," he answered.

"I don't want it, give it to her." The professor was surprised yet shocked.

"Are you sure?" he asked and I gave a nod. The professor looked at me, gave a smile, and then went inside. After a minute, he returned with a tray on which there was the pokeball. He went towards her and said,

"Take this." She raised her head and saw the pokeball, she was confused.

"But…"

"He wants you to have it," the professor said as she looked at me. Those eyes turned towards me and asked if I was sure and I nodded. The look on her face brightened and I could see her excitement returning as I gave a smile. She got up, took the ball, ran towards me, and hugged me as she chimed,

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she just went on and on. Finally, she ran out of breath and got away from me. She gave one final thanks and then looked at the pokeball, wondering what the mysterious ball held in it.

"Why not call it out?" I said.

"Sure…" she said and clicked on the white button in the middle. The ball suddenly opened and a bright light came out of it as the pokemon took shape. Its big ears first took shape followed by its head and its body. The moment she saw it, she started jumping with excitement. Her eyes now had turned into stars.

"An Eevee! I always wanted one, come here you cuddly monster" she said as she took it in her arms and turned it round and round. It surely was cute and my mind was now confirmed that I had done a good thing.

"Here are your Pokedex and other things!" the professor came with a pink and blue dex, a box for keeping the badges and a set containing five pokeballs and gave it to her.

"Oh thanks!" she exclaimed and then came near me and said,

"Thank you Leo, this meant a lot for me, Friends?"

"Yup, friends! Good luck on your journey." I gave her a good luck and saw as he left the lab all the way talking to her new pokemon.

"So what are you going to do now?" the professor called to me.

"Huh… don't know. Probably in the coming months!" I said as I began to leave. I really wanted to go on an adventure but I wasn't sad on what I had done. But then, just before I was going to exit the lab, the professor called me.

"I have an idea," he said.

"Idea?"

"Yes, idea. Look, I will give you a Pokedex and a few pokeballs, catch a pokemon for yourself, and set on your adventure! What say?" he looked at me for an answer. There was no problem in doing so as I hadn't decided on a starter and to catch one was a wonderful idea. I gave him a nod as he handed me a blue-black Pokedex with five pokeballs and the badge set. I thanked him for it and exited the lab. I decided to visit home first and then set out. After running all the way back, I reached my home, to be welcomed by mom and bro at the door. The moment I entered, they started asking me about the pokemon I have chosen. I calmed them down a bit and then told them all what had happened.

"Oh, my baby has grown up," mom said as she kissed on my temple.

"Mom!" I cried, as I didn't like her kissing me in front of Jason.

"Mom, he hasn't grown up but he has fell down… in love!" Jason smirked.

"What the hell just did you say? You bastard!" I shouted as he ran behind mom.

"Leo, no swearing inside the house!" she said with glaring eyes.

"But mom?" I pleaded.

"And Jason, you shouldn't talk to your brother like that!" she said turning towards him.

"Mom, now I need to leave!" I said to mom and then glared at the little bastard. Oh come on, I can call him anything in my mind, who's going to hear me?

"Ok son, take care!" she said as her eyes became a little moist.

"Mom, I will take care of myself and besides you have Jason for company," I calmed her and rubbed out the one tear that came through her eyes. I then ran, out of there waving out to them. They waved back and stood there until I was out of there site. I finally had started my adventure but without a starter. I was running down the street towards route 19 where my starter waited for me.

* * *

**Leo is now set on in the search for a starter but what awaits him is still unknown. What will be his first pokemon? Keep reading to find out….**

**And I appreciate all kinds of reviews but yes don't be too harsh! Constructive criticism welcomed! **

**In addition, I don't know about this getting uploaded any more at least till my exams are over. However, I will try my best to do so. Nevertheless, you have to be patient. I do promise you all, once these freaking exams are over my stories would be updated nearly every day. So stay tuned and keep reviewing…**

**Until then champbybirth is outta here…. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh Hello! Welcome to the second chapter of 'The Unusual Start'. **

**Last time on 'The Unusual Start', Leo started his adventure quite differently than he thought. He is now set on his journey, without a pokemon! Let us see what happens as he takes his first step into the world of pokemon training and mastery,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way. Satoshi Tajiri and his team own it while I am just a fan of this franchisee and love to write about it… **

**However, I do own the plot and the OC's.**

**In addition, all the characters in this story are fictional and bear no resemblance to any human dead or alive! **

**And here it comes,**

* * *

**Chapter 2: What if this is my starter!**

**Leo's POV,**

"Here it is," I said to myself as I stood on the border of Aspertia city, the city where I grew up. I saw at the footpath, which ended just where I stood and started a dirt path covered with trees from both sides. Route 19, the route that led us out of Aspertia towards Floccessy town and I was going to take my first step into the world **as a Trainer.**

I took a deep breath and jumped on the path. The moment I jumped a slight breeze brushed through my hair as if signaling the start of my adventure. I started walking on the dirt path, kicking the sand occasionally.

"I now need to find a pokemon. Where should I search then?" I said as I started searching in the big grasses. One would have found it quite easy but for some reason I couldn't find even a single one. It was weird cause many of the time; Patrats would come scurrying into the town. They weren't even afraid of the people. Now, I couldn't even find them even in the wild.

"Maybe, I'm not good enough to become a trainer," the thoughts filled in my minds.

"Nah! It's just they are afraid or something," I shrugged off the thought and continued searching. Even after a while, there was no sign and I tell you, this was bugging me a lot. I went a little further and started searching again but to no avail.

After some time of searching, I gave up. It was no use searching a pokemon like this. I sat down and took out my Pokedex. As it was the only way for me to know about this route. I have been through this route many times, but never indulged in the types of pokemon that lived in here. About Patrat, I have seen it in the city and guessed it would have come through this route. I also had heard about a feline pokemon living in here. I haven't seen it. I didn't even know what it is called. It was this ignorance about the nearby route, which caused me to think if I would even become a trainer.

I opened the Pokedex as it opened with a 'Ping.' It started scanning the area by itself. After a few seconds it stopped and a voice spoke,

"Route 19, a short path leading from Aspertia city to Floccessy town. The route is very pleasant for a short walk as the pokemons here are friendly. Patrats and Purrloins are mostly found here."

It ended its description with a similar 'Ping' as I kept it back.

"So the feline pokemon is called Purrloin," I said to myself as I wondered where I should find these pokemons. I just sat there for a while, enjoying the cool breeze. I know starting on an adventure, I should be more enthusiastic, but this cool breeze was enough to calm down anyone.

After a few minutes, I got up, brushed the sand from my clothes, and started walking. I was now nearly half way to Floccessy, but then I stopped suddenly. There were voices coming from the nearby bushes. I slowly went near the bushes to see who it was.

"Oh, come on! It should be somewhere near. How can it go on its own? It doesn't even have legs! You dumb!"

There were two people dressed like military persons with those bulletproof jackets on. One was much taller than the other and it seemed they were in search of something. I hid myself fully into the bushes as they continued their conversation.

"We have been searching for it since 2 days and we have had no success. How do you know that it is still here? It would be in someone's possession by now."

"The boss has ordered us to find it! And if we don't find it by the earliest, only Arceus could save us from that man's wrath! Understood!"

"Uh… ya ok!" the two men stopped arguing and started searching. After a moment, they were out of my sight. I got out of the bushes.

"They would have really lost something quite important," I said to myself, "But now I need to start my search again."

I ventured a little further on the route, which had turned quite different. A large hill stood on one side, while on the other there were the trees. The breeze had also stopped. It was just too calm. I walked on a little further looking here and there.

After a minute of waking, I heard some rustling from a patch of grass. I hoped it too be a pokemon. So I got ready in a position to catch it.

And then the pokemon popped out of the grass. It was a small brown puppy having two big ears and a very cute face with a small red nose and two puppy eyes. Its short tail just wagged while he had some blue fur on its back. This was it, my chance of getting a starter. However, before catching it, I should know what it was. So I took out my Pokedex and scanned it,

**Lillipup,**

**A small brown puppy pokemon,**

**It faces its opponents with great courage even if they are stronger than it is. But when at a disadvantage in a fight, this intelligent pokemon flees.**

**The long hair around its face work provides amazing radar that let it sense subtle changes in its surroundings.**

**It is mostly found on the routes 1, 2, and 3.**

**Height: 1'04" (0.4 m) **

**Weight: 9.0 lbs (4.1 kgs)**

"Route 1, 2 and 3! Kind of weird to find it here? But who cares" I got into the position to catch it. Took one of my pokeball, pressed on the push button and as it grew in its size, I threw it towards it.

The pokeball struck it on the head and opened. A white light covered Lillipup as it got pulled in it. Then the pokeball fell on the ground. It wriggled as the Lillipup tried to get out. It wriggled again and then it wriggled the third time and the moment I thought it was caught, it came out.

"No! It was nearly caught!" I said as it barked in its high-pitched voice and then began running. I followed it. Oh come on, it was the only pokemon, I had seen from morning and I did need a starter even if it is a Lillipup.

It suddenly jumped into some bushes and I followed it. The bushes were so thick that I could hardly manage myself out while the little one wriggled out of it. However, when I came out of it, I saw a big plain surrounded by huge trees. It was just a big plain. The Lillipup just stood there in the middle, looking at me. I smirked, as it had no chance of running now. But before I could do anything, it went towards a plank and started barking at it.

"Are you trying to show me something?"

"Pup pup Lillipup!" it cried and which surely meant a 'yes'.

I went near the plank and pushed it aside. There was a small fissure there. And inside it, there were neatly arranged rocks to support something. On the rocks, there was a… I just gasped at it. It was a **Pokemon Egg**,A pokemon egg with two wing-like things on its side, which made it look like a 'V'. It was actually white in color and had a fiery design of flames on it. It was just fabulous. It had that fiery sense in it and it felt like it was sending alluring waves out of it. I had seen pokemon eggs quite a lot of times. But this was different, a lot different from those. I just couldn't stop gazing at it. It felt like it was hypnotizing my eyes. I advanced my hands towards it to get it when an old grumpy voice called out,

"Hey, what are you doing?" I looked towards the voice and there stood an old man with a stick in his hand, probably for helping him walk. He had the clothes like that of a sailor and he was literally bald.

"Nothing, just looking at this," I said calmly getting a little away from the egg.

"You don't touch it! I know you are from that team of goons who are trying to get it," he shouted at me.

"Goons? No, I am a trainer and has started my adventure today," I told him.

"A rookie trainer? Then show me your starter pokemon!" he said in his grumpy old voice.

"Uh… actually… I don't have a starter,"

"Ha! You don't have a starter and you say yourself a trainer?"

"Actually, I am in a search of a starter,"

"In search? Really? I don't believe you!" and then I told him everything about what had happened.

"So you tried to catch my Lillipup and he brought you here?" he asked.

"Yep, that's all what happened," I nodded.

"Oh ok! I got it. But then what are you doing with that egg?"

"I was just seeing it and it was the Lillipup who showed me this," I answered.

"Hmm... is he?" he looked at the Lillipup.

"PUP PUP!" it nodded.

"Ok I believe you, but let me tell you something, do not tell about the egg to anyone," he said.

"But why?"

"Cause, there are some people out there searching for this and they don't seem that good, so I am hiding it from them," he continued.

"Oh so those guys were searching for this, they did seem a bit odd."

"I found the egg two days ago and I was going to give it to them but then I heard them say that their boss was going to suck out all its energy and that did sound bad to my old ears," he said.

"What! Suck out its energy! Are they crazy?"

"However bad it sounds, it has to be done,"

"Hun," I turned back to see those two standing there, smirking.

**Get ready for destruction,**

**For your devastation!**

**To be blasted off in the air!**

**To surrender against us,**

**Coz, here we are,**

**TEAM WARHAWK!**

"Team War… what?"

"Team War Hawk! You idiot!" the shorter one cried.

"Now will you bring that egg to us so that you will go home without any harm," the taller one said.

"And what if, I didn't?" I gave them a glare. I was burning from inside on just the idea of sucking a Pokémon's energy who was yet to see the world. And this fire was seen in my eyes.

"You hand it over or face the consequences," they both glared at me. This was all signaling towards a pokemon battle but I didn't have any at that time and this was the biggest problem revolving in my head. And then it was I heard the voice… of barking!

"Pup! Pup! Lillipup!" And there it was the little dog pokemon barking at the grunts which seemed more like calling for a **BATTLE**!

"So you want the other way! You get it. Go Woobat," the taller grunt out his pokeball and send flying in the air but then I noticed it was a black and grey pokeball. It was weird. The pokeball bounced on the ground and opened. A white light flew out of it as a pokemon started taking shape.

It seemed like a bat but the only way to know it was to remove my Pokedex and scan it and I did so as it started in its mechanical voice,

**Woobat,**

**A bat pokemon found mostly in dark forests and caves. It emits ultrasonic waves from its nose to learn about its surroundings.**

**It uses suction from its nostrils to stick to cave walls during sleep. It leaves a heart-shaped mark behind which is said t bring good fortune.**

**Height: 1'04" (0.4 m)**

**Weight: 4.6 lbs (2.1 kgs)**

"If Woobat needs some help, I will surely assist it. Go Trubbish!" the shorter grunt send out his pokeball, the similar one. The pokeball slammed on the ground, opening and sending out a trash bag. Yes, it was a trash bag.

"Trubbishhh!" it shouted in a high-pitched rough voice. I now moved the Pokedex towards it.

**Trubbish,**

**The trash bag pokemon. It is said that this pokemon was formed due to a chemical reaction between garbage bags and industrial waste.**

**They tend to live in places full of garbage and dirt. They often follow people who litter around. Their belch contains poisonous gas.**

**Height: 2'00" (0.6 m)**

**Weight: 68.3 lbs (31 kgs)**

"So Lillipup, you ready to battle these freaks,"

"Pup! Pup!"

"Use tackle on Woobat!" I ordered as Lillipup started running, achieving momentum, and then slamming into Woobat. Woobat crashed on the ground but got up instantly.

"Woobat tackle," the Woobat flipped its wings furiously and flew towards Lillipup but without any order, Lillipup dodged wonderfully.

"You have trained him, haven't you?" I smirked towards the old man as he nodded.

"Trubbish, use poison gas!" but suddenly Lillipup was caught off guard as poisonous gas covered him.

"Lillipup, try not to inhale it!" I was starting to run out of ideas and the battle had just started. But then an idea struck me.

"Lillipup, use sand attack to get out of the gas," I called as Lillipup started kicking sand in the air as the poisonous gas cleared, but from it came Woobat.

"Lillipup dodge! Then bite!" Lillipup just jumped at the last second and bit Woobat terribly. Woobat fell on the ground flinching and then it fainted.

"Looks like now it's a fair match, isn't it idiots?" I said as a smirk rose to my face.

"Come back Woobat!" he pointed his pokeball in the direction of the fainted pokemon as a black mist covered it, calling it back in the pokeball.

'Kind of weird' I thought looking at that mist than the usual red light, which absorbed the pokemon back into its pokeball.

"Toxic spikes!"

Suddenly a lot of spikes fell on Lillipup and he got enveloped in them.

"Lillipup, Try to get out of those before they poison you!" I ordered as the little puppy started wriggling in the sand.

"Now, pound!" came one more order as the Trubbish jumped in the air and aimed to fall on Lillipup.

"Lillipup wriggle to your left!" hearing the command, Lillipup wriggled in time to his left and avoided the attack. The Trubbish bumped on the ground with a thud. The attack looked much more like body slam than pound.

"Now, tackle Lillipup!"

"Poison gas!" Lillipup attacked Trubbish and the attack did hit but Lillipup also got covered in the gas. Lillipup seemed poisoned as he struggled to stand on his feet. While on the other hand, Trubbish was also hurt.

"Lillipup, you can do it, tackle!" I cried as Lillipup, due to his brave nature, tried his best to run and slam into the garbage pokemon.

"Once again, Poison gas!" shouted its trainer as the pokemon gave one more belch, bigger than the before ones, straight towards Lillipup.

"Lillipup, jump in the air and dive towards that trash bag!" Lillipup jumped in the air as the gas flew from below Lillipup as he dived towards Trubbish, and a direct hit! Trubbish fainted.

"So, is it over?" I smirked as they glared angrily at me.

"We will get to you, someday or the other!" they two cried, before calling the fainted Trubbish in its pokeball and then ran away in to the forest.

"Pup!" Lillipup barked slowly as he fell down. I ran towards him and noticed he had fainted.

"Don't worry! He will be all right. Let us take it to my house. It's just back there. And take that egg with you!" the old man said taking the Lillipup into his arms. He then motioned me to follow as he started walking. I took a glance at him then towards the egg, the enchanting egg. I went near it, lifted it from its place, and stared at it in awe. It was magical. The small wing-like things at its back were hard like it and the design of flames on it was just wonderful.

I came back to reality as I witnessed that the old man was now at a distance. Without wasting any time, I ran in his direction and caught up to him. He walked in front of me without saying anything. It was just silent walking.

After sometime of walking, we came near a house, a wooden house. I followed him inside. He opened the creaky door and went inside it. I followed him and saw the house was a small one with a rocking chair near a fireplace, a small bed in one corner, and a small table in between. There were three chairs surrounding the table. It was all of wooden. He went near the table, placed the Lillipup on it, and removed a bottle from the bag hanging nearby. He dropped some liquid from it in Lillipup's mouth.

"He will be okay now!" he said and asked me to have a seat. I sat on one of the chair, still holding the egg.

"Sir, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Sir, why do you leave here, don't you feel lonesome," I asked as he gave me a nod.

"I knew you would ask that. I am Kronius. Actually I was a sailor in my youth years."

"A sailor?"

"Yes, a sailor! I used to ferry people from Virbank to Castelia. But my dream was to go to distant lands, meet different pokemons and people, make friends etc etc," he said as he went in to a dream sequence.

"Then, what happened?"

"Then, one day a big storm occurred, it was said that a pokemon caused it. But no one believed it as to cause such a dangerous and vigorous storm couldn't be a Pokémon's doing. My boat got caught in the storm and it got destroyed. I barely could save myself. Because of this incident, I started fearing the seas and came here to settle. Far away from the seas," he continued as for some reason he looked frightened.

"Then, you found Lillipup here and stayed here up till now," I guessed and he nodded.

"So now, what have you decided about your journey? You are still without a starter," he smiled.

"I don't know!" I was still confused.

"I have an idea! How about, you take this as your starter," he said pointing to the egg.

"This? The poke-egg? But it isn't even a pokemon yet!" I looked at it.

"But it will hatch in the coming days. Who knows, it could hatch even now," he smiled at me again. I looked at it, thinking on what to do. It wasn't that a trainer would ever start with an egg as a starter. But then it was a pokemon and it could be a starter. I thought for a while and then came up with an answer.

"Good idea!" I said as I got up from the seat, glanced at the egg, and then returned the smile to the old man.

"Thanks!" I said. I then started moving out. I waved at him and then walked out of the small cozy house. He came out and stopped me,

"I don't know your name yet!"

"Oh yes, I'm Leo, Leonardo Jayson," I said and started walking. I looked at my starter, a poke-egg. I never had thought I would start with a poke-egg. But, what's wrong in it?

"It is a pokemon, not yet, but some day or the other, it will be one!" I assured myself and set out towards Floccessy.

* * *

**Finally, Leo has a starter. What? A poke-egg for a starter, kind of weird but this is a pokemon story and anything happens here...**

**And now he is set out on his journey, WITH A STARTER!**

**What awaits him is still unknown. And who is this team Warhawk! Just a group of minor goons or a big evil organization? **

**All these questions will be answered in the following chapters… **

**So stay tuned and keep reviewing!**

**Till then buh bye!**

**Me: *calls out his Braviary* Braviary fly me home! *sits on it and flies away***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I know I took a while to write but I was out of good ideas for this chapter. Like how it should go on… **

**I figured it out what to write and so here it is… but before that,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way. Satoshi Tajiri and his team own it while I am just a fan of this franchisee and love to write about it… **

**However, I do own the plot and the OC's.**

**In addition, all the characters in this story are fictional and bear no resemblance to any human dead or alive!**

**So here it is:**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A former World Champion?**

**Leo's Pov**

"So just one more mile," I said to myself looking into the map. I was still on route 19 with my Poke-egg in my hands. Floccessy was just a mile away. I looked at the egg in my hands wondering all the time what creature it holds in there. Just a look at the egg brought a smile on my face. I kept walking avoiding big grasses where wild pokemon tend to hide.

After a while of walking, I heard a sound, a sound of small boys shouting in an aggressive yet joyful way. I ran towards the sound to find two boys having a pokemon battle. They both were young for having a pokemon battle but my mind was more concentrated more at their pokemons.

"Pidove, fly up then quick attack!" one of them ordered. Listening to the order the pigeon-dove pokemon flew up and then glided at a great speed towards Lillipup, the other pokemon.

"Dodge Lillipup, then bite!" The other one said. Lillipup jumped to its side avoiding the attack and then jumped onto Pidove biting its wing. Pidove crashed onto the ground.

"Lillipup, finish it with a tackle!" The other one cried as his Lillipup dashed towards the grounded Pidove.

"Pidove!" but before the boy could order to dodge the attack, Lillipup gave a fierce blow to Pidove sending it rolling.

The battle was over and the winner was the boy with the Lillipup. I thought of congratulating the winner but I rather went to the boy who lost. He looked depressed and I thought of comforting him a bit. I went near him, patted him on the back and said,

"Hey, don't be sad! Losing a battle isn't a big deal."

"It is! At least for me," he said kind of ignoring me.

"And can I know why?"

"I always lose against him. He acts like he is the favorite student of Alder!" he said now getting a little angry. I looked into the direction of the other boy but he was already gone.

"Alder? Who is he?" I asked.

"What? You don't know Alder! You are kidding right!" the boy looked at me with a "REALLY!" look.

"Really, I don't know who Alder is." I said thinking that he would be quite a famous man for the look that the boy gave me.

"You are a trainer and you don't know who Alder is! That is just insane of you! Alder is the former WC and currently my master for teaching me Pokemon training."

"A former what?"

"Now you are really joking or making fun of me! A former World Champion!"

"What!? A World Champion!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, and currently he runs a small school for training boys and girls who wish to go on an adventure, a real time pokemon adventure." The boy said. His eyes were now glistening like stars. But then just a thought came into my mind.

"Hey, will you take me to Alder! I would surely like to meet a former champion. I could get some tips from him."

"Sure! Why not? Let's go," he said and we started walking.

After a while of walking I found the boy staring at my Poke-egg. I smiled and asked him realizing,

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"Uh… nothing! I was just looking at your… poke-egg," He said.

"Oh… it's actually my starter," I smiled.

"What!" He shouted out loud.

"Yes, it's my starter. My very first Pokémon and the only one I have," I said sheepishly.

"Oh really, that's quite wonderful."

"By the way, I'm Leo!"

"Oh, I just forgot to introduce myself. I am Nathan!" He smiled and I returned it.

We walked for a while, but then suddenly something struck me. I didn't found out that I was walking on the roads of Floccessy town. I just looked around while walking looking at the pathway then to the houses. There was a silent breeze which had a sweet scent of blossoms, cherry blossoms.

"It's quite good in here, isn't it?" Nathan said with a smile.

"Ya, it feels good. So laidback with its simplicity it's just wonderful! I just love it here!"

"Yeah! But hey, it's getting late and we need to reach to Alder's before the sun sets." And with saying that he started running. I also ran behind him.

After a while he stopped. I came near him and said,

"What happened? Need to catch your breath?"

"No! We are here." He pointed at a small two storied wooden house. There was a yard in front with a cherry blossom tree at one corner. When we entered the yard, I noticed a thing. There was no grass on it rather there were white lines drawn. But then I understood it was made to look like a stadium, a pokemon battle field to be clear.

"Come on!" Nathan called and then I noticed he was already at the door, ready to knock at it. I went and stood beside him as he knocked on the door.

The door opened and there stood an old man with red hair wearing a old cultural kind of robe.

"So Nathan, you are back. What took you so long?" He said in his grumpy yet energetic voice.

"I actually met this young trainer and he saw me battle and asked me for some tips to battle, so I gave him some tips of mine… err… your and that's what happened," he grinned and then winked at me.

"Oh, so you took some tips from Nathan?" The old man looked at me in a merry suspicion. It felt like he knew what had happened. Nathan looked at me with those famous anime puppy eyes.

"Uh… yeah… I did!"I said, much to the pleasure of Nathan.

"I'm Alder, a teacher of pokemon training basics."

"And a former world champion!" Nathan shouted.

"Not a world champion Nathan, just the former Unova champion." The man said it wit just so ease with not a pinch of arrogance. He didn't look at all like a champion. I generally thought the champion to be more of arrogant, the one who feels he rules the world or something like that.

"So you are a former Unova champion! Quite wonderful to meet you, I'm Leo, Leonardo Jayson,"

"Oh hello Leo, come in." All three of us went inside. But the moment Nathan came in, he ran towards a small room and disappeared. Then Alder just stopped into his tracks and looked at me, then at my hands, and then I found out he was looking at my starter, my poke-egg.

"Actually this is my starter," I said laughing a bit sheepishly.

"Your starter? That's not ordinary to start one's journey with a poke-egg, now is it?"

"Yeah it's not 'normal'. But there's a long story behind it."

"Oh, but I better say, you are a lucky guy to get that egg!"

"Get this egg? What do you mean?" I didn't understood what he meant at all.

"Nothing, you will know it when the time comes," he said getting into his house a little more. His house wasn't a small one as it looked from the outside. It was quite big. There were bookshelves on every wall filled with neatly arranged books. There was just one open wall but there was a green board on it, probably for teaching. The room was filled with small chairs with those removable hand tables or whatever they are called.

"So you have started your journey just now," Alder said.

"Yes,"

"Oh, so what about a battle?" He asked with a smirk.

"With you? I can't have battle with you. You are a former champion,"

"Not with me, with one of my students."

"Yeah then it's ok… hey but I don't have a pokemon which can battle."

"I know it. So here is what I want you to do. You have to go to Floccessy ranch. Then you will meet the owner of the ranch there. He has a package for me. You have to bring it to me. But let me tell you that the package is confidential and it's of great importance to me, understood!" I listened to him about the package that I have to bring. I nodded to all what he said.

"So Leo, the package is very important and so you shouldn't lose ii. You have to just go there, take the package and bring it back to me," he said but then a thought struck me.

"Hey but what does this has to do with the battle," I asked him as I was confused.

"Look near the Floccessy ranch there are numerous pokemon you could befriend and catch them. So you bring me the package and catch whichever Pokémon you want." The package really meant something for him. Even if I didn't catch any new pokemon I would surely get the package for Alder.

"Ok! I am ready. I will bring you the package and… uh… try to catch… pokemon." I said and turned back towards the door. I came out and Alder followed.

"I will be back in a few hours with the package and… uh… with new pokemon!" I said to him and started off towards route 20.

I opened up my map and looked exactly where this ranch was. It was not so far from Floccessy but it was quite a walk to get there. I tucked my starter, yes the poke-egg, in my backpack. I kept his zip open so that the poke-egg breaths. Yeah, I do think it breaths.

I started walking in the direction of the ranch. All the while I thought how down to earth Alder is yet then his eager face would come in my mind and then I would think of his weird attraction to this package.

I was walking towards the north of Floccessy town and it was getting quite dark. After walking so much, I decided to rest. I found a plain patch, fired up a bon-fire with quite difficulty and then went to sleep in my tent with the poke-egg by my side.

* * *

**Here Leo is out on an errand to bring a package for Alder from the Floccessy ranch owner. Will he be able to get the package? And of course as Alder said will he CATCH his first pokemon in this ranch? All this and more in the coming chapter of An Unusual Start!**

**So here I'm done with another chapter of this story of mine. So how is it till now? What are your reviews about this chapter? Post them by clicking on the reviews button. I know you know it but still…**

**Till then I am outta here… buh bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I hope you are enjoying this story. I know I am a little late at updates because there are days when I just don't feel like writing and then sometimes when I do feel, something comes up. I don't want to bore you all so instead of saying anything more let's go on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon in any way. Satoshi Tajiri and his team own it while I am just a fan of this franchisee and love to write about it…**

**However, I do own the plot and the OC's.**

**In addition, all the characters in this story are fictional and bear no resemblance to any human dead or alive!**

**Chapter 4: The important parcel and the injured Pokémon!**

* * *

Leo's POV:

I woke up early as the very first rays of the sun hit me. I packed all my camping stuff, kept the poke-egg in my bag with the zip open (I did tell you that I believe it breathes) and started off towards Floccesy ranch.

As I walked on, a boy stopped me.

"Hey, want to battle!" He said enthusiastically.

"I can't! I don't have a Pokémon that can battle," was the answer I gave. His enthusiasm just vanished into thin air. But before I could say anything he ran off towards another boy (probably a trainer) and challenged him to battle.

That was when I thought of catching a Pokémon. Also I needed a Pokémon to battle the first gym. I suddenly noticed a big group of Patrats. I took out a pokeball, took a stance and threw a pokeball at a Patrat. The pokeball hit Patrat on the head and bounced back. I should have made him weak first but how. But then I looked at the Patrat and it was sure not happy with the pokeball that hit it. Suddenly all of the Patrat were glaring at me with those red eyes.

I gulped and did the best thing possible, I took to my feet. I ran as the whole group of Patrats ran behind me. I learned two lessons at that time, first to make a Pokémon weak and then try to catch it and second never to hurt a Pokémon when it is with his group. And yes, all this I am talking while running.

After a while of running, I hid behind a bush. The Patrats went forward without noticing me. I sighed. After sitting for a minute or so, I got up and started off towards the ranch again. I came to the ranch. It had a big sign saying 'Floccesy Ranch'. I walked inside and suddenly two dog like Pokémons started barking at me. I started walking a few steps backwards when a voice called out,

"Don't worry they won't do anything to you." A man came forward. He had a bit of tanned skin with a red bandana and a red apron like thing.

"Herdier and Herdier, get back!" He told them and the Pokémon walked back.

"Herdier?" I said while taking out my pokedex.

**Herdier,**

**Loyal dog Pokémon,**

**This Pokémon is very loyal towards his trainer and friends. It is also seen taking care of other Pokémons.**

**It is the evolved form of Lillipup. It can be found on routes 1, 2 and 3.**

"A loyal Pokémon! So these two are yours," I asked the man.

"Yes, they help me maintain the ranch and take care of the Mareeps. They help me a lot. By the way, I am the owner of this ranch. What can I do for you," He asked with a smile.

"I am Leo, Leonardo Jayson and I came here to receive a parcel for Alder,"

"Oh! Alder has sent you. It's in my house. Let's go." And the man led me towards his house. I went in to see quite a good house. I saw the two Herdiers sitting in a corner. And when they saw me, they stood on their feet. I gulped again.

"Don't worry," He reassured me and the Herdiers sat down.

"So what is this parcel about? Alder looked quite interested in it," I asked.

"I can't tell you. It's a secret." He gave me a very serious look and I understood not to speak about it anymore. He went near a table and opened a drawer and took out a medium sized wooden box. He came near me and handed it to me but took it away again.

"You have to promise me that you will hand this to Alder and no one else." I nodded.

"One more thing, do not open this box!" This time he was more serious than the last and it did sent a chill through my body this time. I promised him and then took out the egg and placed the parcel in its place. The owner awed at the site of the egg. I was now quite used to it.

"This is my starter," I said to him and he looked at me in surprise and astonishment.

"Really, this is your starter Pokémon?" he exclaimed.

"Yep! This is my starter, a poke-egg." I replied.

"This is your starter, I mean this poke-egg is your starter," He asked again.

"Yeah, this is my starter," I was started to getting a little uncomfortable at how the owner looked at the egg.

"You are quite lucky, my friend, quite lucky!" He exclaimed again.

"Uh… I have to go now. I have to take this parcel back to Alder," I said trying to get out of that awkward situation.

"Oh sure, you don't want to be late," He regained his posture back in a second and this terrorized me a little. I started walking as fast as possible out of the ranch.

"That was awkward!" I said to myself as I walked out of the ranch. I looked at the egg in my hand and wondered why the ranch owner got so excited after seeing this. I just could come to two conclusions. Either the owner hadn't seen an egg before or he was a mad guy.

I started walking towards Floccesy again. I was nearly half way there, when I heard a voice.

"Ri..." I couldn't identify the sound but it sure sounded hurt. I stopped and concentrated where the voice could be from.

"Ri…" It came again and it came from near a patch of grass. I walked towards it in hope of discovering where the voice came from. When I reached there, I saw a blue fox like Pokémon sitting holding its left leg. I removed my pokedex to scan it.

**Riolu,**

**Emanation Pokémon,**

**Riolu uses the shapes of auras which change according to the emotion to communicate with others. It uses this aura to attack and defend. It is Pokémon native to Sinnoh and rarely found in Unova. **

"Oh, a Pokémon that uses aura," I said to myself but then my attention went towards its leg, the one which was hurting. It was hurting it a lot and probably that's why it didn't attack me. I thought what I could do. But nothing came to the mind. The only reasonable way was to take it to a Pokémon centre.

I wondered how I could take it all the way to Floccesy and then an idea struck me. I removed one of my pokeballs. But when the Riolu saw the pokeball it suddenly stood up frightened limping on its left. It slowly started walking backwards.

I kept the pokeball back inside the moment I found out it got frightened. I slowly approached it but the Riolu was now frightened more.

"No no… wait! I am not hurting you. I want to help you," I said to him trying to calm him down. It didn't listen. I tried convincing him more and it seemed to work. As it calmed down, I started to approach it. I found out that he was afraid of pokeballs but no other idea came to my mind. I sat there thinking, the Pokémon beside me. It was hurting quite a lot so I gave it a potion that my mom had packed for my starter. It felt a little better but the wound needed dressing and there were no medical things with me. I had to take it to Pokémon centre somehow but how.

But then I thought why not lift it up and take it there but then there was no place for the poke-egg in the bag due to the parcel. I was just out of ideas.

"Leo!" I heard a very familiar voice from behind me. I stood up and saw Sabrina.

"Sabrina, you here!" I said. She wasn't wearing the hat while her hairs were tied in a ponytail.

"Didn't expect to see you here… sitting," She said.

"Oh… no," I got up and continued, "I found this Riolu hurt and was thinking how to take him to the Pokémon centre. I tried using the pokeball but it seems he doesn't like pokeballs." When I finished, I found she wasn't hearing me but looking at the egg in my hands.

"Uh… Sabrina!" I called out to her.

"Oh yes. I was just wondering about the poke-egg you have there," She replied.

"This is my first Pokémon, kind of." Hearing this she shouted on top of her lungs,

"Whaaaat!?"

"Uh yes, this is my starter Pokémon," I tried to tell her again.

"Oh, that's quite weird," She exclaimed. But suddenly my attention swapped to the hurt Riolu.

"Oh yes, Sabrina, look at this Riolu, it's quite hurt and I don't know how to take him to the Pokémon centre."

"Oh," She went near the Riolu and tried to calm it down, "You said he hated pokeballs, right?"

"Yes," I replied, "Also I can't carry it because I have a parcel for Alder and then I have the egg."

"Oh," She said.

"I will carry him. Wouldn't you like it Riolu?" The Riolu for some reason wasn't afraid of her at all and got ready on one foot (no pun intended).

"Good idea, I guess." I said as she lifted the Riolu off the ground.

"So let's go," she said and started running towards Floccesy. I followed her. After a while we reached at Floccesy town's Pokémon centre. We entered it.

"Nurse Joy, we need help!" We called. The nurse joy came running when she saw Riolu's leg followed by a pink and skin color Pokémon behind her.

"Audino, bring a stretcher!" The nurse ordered as the Pokémon behind her went running in a room and brought out a stretcher. She put the Riolu on the stretcher and took it into the operation theatre. We sat on the benches outside the theatre as I removed my pokedex to find Audino. I typed its name and searched,

**Audino,**

**Hearing Pokémon,**

**Its auditory sense is astounding. Using the feelers on its ears, it can tell how someone is feeling or when an egg might hatch. It has a radar-like ability to understand its surrounding through slight sounds.**

"Now Leo, would you like to tell me about the egg," Sabrina asked me and I nodded. I told her how I found the egg and then about the parcel and then Riolu.

"Oh quite a start for you, mine wasn't so exciting. After I got Eevee, I first went to the Aspertia gym but failed miserably so I decided to train a bit and so I ended up near the Floccesy ranch trying to train my Eevee and catch some Pokémon," She told me.

"So any luck, catching any Pokémon?" I asked.

"Yeah, I caught an Azurill and it seems to bond well with Eevee," She replied smiling.

"That's good," I said.

"Hey you want to meet them," she asked but before I could say anything, she had already called them out.

"Eevee!"

"Azurill!" Both the Pokémons called out their names respectively. Fortunately, I had seen an Azurill before so I didn't remove the pokedex this time.

"Hey Leo, if you don't mind, can I hold… the egg?" She asked hesitantly.

"Oh sure!" I replied handing the egg to her. She took it slowly and just sat there admiringly. I saw Azurill getting angry. I laughed a little and then I took notice of Eevee.

"Hey Eevee, do you remember me," I went near the little Pokémon and it smiled motioning to me that it identified.

"The Riolu is fine," Nurse Joy said coming out of the operation theatre.

"It was very badly wounded. You shouldn't have worked him out so much."

"No! Actually, he is not my Pokémon. I found him hurt on the Floccesy ranch. So we brought him here," I told her.

"Oh! Then you did a good work, I guess."

"So can we see him now?" We both asked and she nodded. Sabrina handed my poke-egg back to me and went in followed by me and her two Pokémons. He was sleeping on the stretch table with his left leg tied up with bandages and all.

"Ri…" he woke up probably sensing our presence.

"You are good now. You don't need to worry," I said smilingly.

"Ri… olu!" It smiled.

"He will be all back again with just a little rest," Nurse Joy said assuring.

"Let's wait here till Riolu gets better."

"I was thinking the same," she replied. After a while, Riolu started walking perfectly. Nurse Joy gave him some poke-food. After that we said bye to Riolu and came out of the centre. But then something started pulling my leg. I looked at it and found out that it was Riolu.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked it as it probably should rest more.

"Ri… Ri… Riolu!" he cried.

"Uh… I do not understand you."

"He probably wants to join your team," Sabrina chimed in.

"Really?" I looked at him and he nodded.

"Then let's do it!" I said, took my stance, pulled my wrist band a little up, took out a pokeball and send it flying towards Riolu. It hit him on the head, opened and a colorful light absorbed him. The ball fell down wriggling with the red light on its button and then it stopped.

"I have caught Riolu!" I shouted as I took it in my hand and jumped up high. I called him out and hugged him. But suddenly an idea struck me.

"Hey Sabrina, I have an idea. Why not we become travel companions. That would be fun. As also you are going to Aspertia again to challenge the gym, we are going the same way, what say?"

"Good idea. I don't mind at all. What do you think guys?" She asked her Pokémons.

"Eve… Eevee!"

"Azurill!"

"Ok then, let's go then. But first we need to give back this parcel to Alder," I said looking at it in my bag.

"Ok!"

* * *

**And now Leo has got a parcel for Alder, a new Pokémon and a new companion to travel with. He and Sabrina are now going to give that parcel back to Alder and then challenge the Aspertia gym. But something is brewing up and someone has an eye out on these guys.**

* * *

"I want that egg, no matter what!"

"Yes boss, we will get it for you,"

"Do not return failed or else…"

"No… boss, we won't!"

* * *

**Stay tuned….**


End file.
